Energy Revolt 2: Killer Within
Teaser The blackness of space, a jewel of mystery, brewn with millions of stars. One single, lone planet, brightly lit. The auroa around it shows the bright joy of life there, no war, no conflict. The camera zooms in, onto a technology filled city, Lanon City. There is a building with many aliens inside. Two in particular were sitting at the counter, taking shots. "My point is Rabernathy is that if the genics were some how to be altered, then how the evolution of a species work? There is no point to ruin the fate of an entire species to test out a super soldier serum." one man tells the other, Rabernathy. Rabernathy shrugs before taking another drink, then coughing from the heaviness of it. "Very well." He shrugs before getting another drink. Zorak starres at Rabernathy. "The simple idea of it seems interesting, but the results would cause havoc." Zorak reasons. Rabernathy nods. "Maybe we could test it on another species. The space exploration age is just beginning. There might be donors out there." Rabernathy suggests. "It's possible. But that supposed species may not be sentient or trustworthy. Your heard about the Gourmands being betrayed by the Pyronites? The Perk race population is dropping increasingly fast. I'd be suprised if the Murks help them through the conflict." Zorak responds, looking down. "What is it?" Rabernathy questions. "I was offered to go to the Gamma Quadron, a inhabitated planet titled Earth." Zorak reveals. Rabernathy chuckles, "That excellent news. Tell you what, drinks are on me." He tosses a few Taydens to the bartender who nods in thanks. The two men walk out of the bar and turn seperate ways. "Remeber Zorak," Rabernathy tells him, "Focus on the future, not the past." Zorak smiles as they walk away from each other. Rabernathy goes on a platform which hovers up and flies towards his home. The six moons were up in the sky, illuminating a path for the alien. The platform reaches the destination as Rabernathy steps off and the platform flies away for others to use. The father of Lauren puts his hand on the door, unlocking it with mana. Tired from this, he slowly walks to bed. His wife, Lazara lay still, eyes closed. Rabernathy lies next to her, his eyes feeling heavy. Slowly, they drop. In the morning, the walls shift around, revealing a giant glass window to let the sun rays in. This awakes Rabernathy. He kisses the head of a sleeping Lazara then goes to a pod room where he changes and showers. Grabbing a case like object, he quietly creeps out the door, his wife still asleep. "Goodbye my wife." he murmurs to her before the doors gently close. Rabernathy runs to the platform station, hopping onto one. He locks in the coordinates and the circle lifts in the air and takes off. The platform heads for a dome like building, Incorporeal, one of the biggest companies in the Universe. Incorporeal is run by a council, no one has ever met them. "Rabernathy, please report to office 6059 immediately." a speaker says. Rabernathy sighs, taking his eye off of the microscope and leaves the cha'''mber, w'''alks through a series of corridors and into the office. "You told a civillain of our plans for the serum?" the agent questioned. Rabernathy stutters, "I-I- Wel-I" "You're fired. Pack up your desk and leave. You are never allowed within three hundred feet of this property or I shall call the authorities." Rabernathy nods before standing up and going back to the chamber, collecting his belongings. He takes the trials with him though. Running some errands, Rabernathy does not return until nightfall. "Sweethart, there is some news I must share to you. This must be kept a secret or else we all could be killed." Lazara tells him. Quickly he turns around, nervous. "What'd you do?" "I-I'm pregnant." she smiles. Rabernathy faints. He awakes in bed with his wife asleep. He slowly moves out of bed, grabbing one needle. Moving quickly, he flicks the dose a couple times before injecting it into her stomach. Lazara groans, still asleep though. Rabernathy sweats, waiting to see if the baby will survive. The tension keeps him awake for the rest of the night. Three weeks later, all is well. The baby is healthy, three months old. Rabernathy is now a merchant working closer to his home. Zorak knocks on the chambers doors. "Enter," he hears a deep voice command. He bows before the great council. "My lords, I request to learn reason of my vessel's cancellation to the backwater planet?" "We discovered hints of Bluk, a highly illegal drug aboard the ship. You and your fellow crew members will be incarcerated until we found the true user here." "What, this is an outrage. I can't be arrested. I'm the general. I promised you, the council, to remain in the shadows.You can't do this." Zorak shouts as two guards drag him away and the doors close shut. "We just did." Part 1: Disruption A giant cruiser, armed with eight G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. agents. They are flying over an ocean, chasing a smaller jet. The jet has skull and crossbones labeled on the side. It was a CHAOS warship. The bigger plane with the agents contains Lauren Genare and Kyle Blino. After months of intense training, they've become agents. Only one condition. Lauren isn't allowed to use her powers. Lauren feels the gun on its holster. She grabs it out as the cockpit door opens. Lauren puts a gizmo on her ear and speaks into it, "Starkiller 100 to base, over." The watch tower from the G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. base replies, "G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. base to Starkiller 100, over." "Starkiller 100 about five kilometers out over the ocean. The smaller ship doesn't even see us, over." "Our technology should keep you off of the radar Agent Genare, over." Lauren smiles, taking off the headpiece. Slowly, they were catching up to the ship. In the distance, a small island appears. Lauren whispers to Kyle, "Keep 'em busy." Kyle nods while brining the other agents in a huddle. He winks to Lauren who then turns and jumps out of the plane. One agent notices this and asks, in a somewhat angry tone, his voice dripping with biterness like honey, "Did she just jump without a parachute?" Kyle smiles then nods. Energy Revolt zooms over the water, catching the ship from behind. She throws it downward but the pilot ejects. Energy Revolt flies after him and catches him. "What do you know?" she seethes, spitting at him. "Мы вас всех убьем. Хаос имеет преимущественную силу, и вы маленькая девочка, ничего не знают о наших истинных намерениях." The russian soldier spits at her before kicking Energy Revolt off and shooting himself in the head. In her mind, Lauren is able to translate the message: We will kill you all. Chaos prevails, and you, little girl, do not know anything about our true intentions. Energy Revolt screams as blood splatters on her. Death mortified her soul, yet it happened so often. After a few minutes, she boards the cruiser again. The agent who noticed pulls her aside, "You crazy? Redford is gonna goddamn fire you Genare! You broke protocol!" "Chill Wyatt, I got 'em down. Tell the pilot to turn the ship around." Lauren starres at the armory. Wyatt shelves an old blaster. She turns and an agent, Caiden, is there. "Redford wants to see you. Didn't seem to happy." He walks past her, bumping her shoulder. Lauren looks to the ground, walking into Walter Redford's office. He was starring out of his window over the smaller skyscrapers around Miami. "Genare, I wanted to see you..." he starts off, putting out his cigar. "Sir, I understand that I broke protocol but to punish me for gathering intel is unjustly and I will not stand for it." Lauren outbusts, bewildered by where the strength in her voice came from. Walter walks closer to her. "That's not why I brought you in here." He seems to take interest in Lauren. "We've found reports about Shane Leon and his rebellion. Caiden showed me footage of Chris Phillips at a coffee shop this morning." Lauren looks away. Walter keeps speaking, "We know about Heroes. But they're history, disbanded. This is the time of humans and with Shane Leon officialy become an alien activist, we need him gone." ''Just stay strong. Just think about Kyle...'' "Be careful who you trust Lauren. There are dangerous people out there. I'd especially keep an eye out for the ones you love most, like Agent Blino." Lauren snaps her head sidewards, glaring at Walter. "Don't bring him up." Walter knew he hit a soft spot. Outside, Kyle is secretly eavesdropping. He becomes pugnacious. Busting open the door, he pulls his gun out and aims it at Walter. "Are you threating me Agent Blino?" Walter taunts. "No sir, threating is a bluff. I'm gonna shoot your sorry-" Walter lunges at Kyle and the two roll around the room. Lauren screams and tries to break the two apart. However, she is pushed away. Kyle head-butts Walter and stands up. Walter attempts to do the same but Kyle strikes at him, knocking him back to the ground. Walter kicks Kyle's ankle, knocking him to the ground. Walter grabs Kyle's gun and cocks it to him. "Sorry kid, you lose." Two agents come in and escort Kyle out after he stops thrasing. "He's done with G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N., that's for sure." Walter sneers, wiping blood off of his face. He slowly turns to wash his hands. After wiping them off with a rag, Walter turns to Lauren. "Remember who the real enemy is." His eyes show compassion. Lauren feels an urge to, no, that's disgusting. How could she think of that? Walter shared the same thoughts however. He leans toward Lauren, she takes a step back. His hands touch her thighs, he tries to kiss her but Lauren angrily punches him across his face and she storms out of the room. Suddenly an alarm blares all around her. An agent screams, "Code red! We've been breached! Everyone to level 7!" Lauren runs through the chamber she runs into a series of CHAOS agents shooting at her comrades. She jumps to the side, hiding behind a carrier ship. An enemy curses in Russian then walks past Lauren. She jumps on him, punching his face in. Taking her gun, she shoots him in the head. "Move down to level 7 Genare!" the agent from before shouts before he gets shot. Lauren runs into an elevator full of her comrades. She reads the mind of one of the agents, ''When the elevator strikes floor nine, that's when we make our move.'' Lauren thinks of what Walter said, people are corrupt. Lauren smiles, her eyes having a pink glow, "Do you really want to do this?" An agent holds a gun up to her head. She kicks him in the crotch then throws another agent into a third and in the all the confusion she quickly shoots all six of them, killing them all. Lauren backs up against the wall and drops to the ground. She begins crying. When the elevator opens, Lauren runs out, shooting her gun. A CHAOS agent tackles her from behind. "Get off me!" She screams, kicking him off. Lauren jumps forward and snaps his neck. Looking around, she drags his body away and removes his mask. A lifeless face looks up to her. Quickly tearing off his armor, she places it on herself. It smelled like body odor and was covered in sweat. Taking one last breath of sanitary air, Lauren puts on the mask. She goes on the CHAOS ship as it flies away, no one being suspicsious of her at all. Her fear overtakes her as she begins to shake. ''These are the people who kill for fun, who caused misery on my life. ''Lauren thinks to herself. As the cruiser lands in the underground base, Lauren forces herself to stop shaking. She gets out of the ship and tries to look normal. Lauren walks through a corridor. Finding an empty room, she locks the door and throws her mask to the ground. Lauren notices a holographic screen. She walks over and goes through it. The files were locked but see saw the words Joseph Rotannin and Bisectia a lot. At one point, it has an article about the Hunter. There was a knock on the door. It was the general, Boris Postalin. "Door shouldn't be locked! Open up!" he barks, banging his fist on the door. Lauren quickly closes the screen and puts on her mask. She runs through the door at the other side of the room. Lauren bumps into a solider, her helmet falling off. The agent turns, eyes wide, "INTRUDER ALERT!" An alarm blares, just causing Lauren to run faster. She stops, flies in mid-air and a pink explosion happens. Now in her Energy Revolt form, she zooms off. Lauren is stopped by about ten soliders aiming guns at her. She builds up a large mana orb and hurls it at them. The blast breaks the ceiling. Lauren flies through it, back on the surface. Looking around, she quickly flies away. Boris angrily kicks the door down and finds the screen up. Another agent runs up, "Is everything okay?" Boris turns around and barks, "Get me Dr. Zigor, now!" Leo Zigor was experimenting cross genetics on a rat when he was called in. "Is the Weapon X ready yet?" Boris asks. "No her behavioral issues aren't complete yet and her blood is still low. Weapon X is lucky to survive the night." Leo looks down. "Well get what you need to get done!" Boris yells. "Yes sir," Leo turns and walks away. Leo heads down a series of staies then through four vaults. Inside an unconscious Anodite is tied to the wall. He takes a whip and furiously begins whacking her with the whip. Blood pools on the floor. Leo violently smiles, blood splattered on his face. "Ever since that goddamn Redford cut me lose, I'd been cleaning up the streets," Kyle explains to Lauren. She sighs and turns over, shutting off her lamp. It was a long day. She dreams a horrible dream that night. ''Her grandmother, wailing to Charles and Lila Genare. Lauren hears the two muttering and then sees a baby version of herself being cradled by Charles. Tears overwhelm Lauren as she breaks down, calling for her parents.'' ''But then again, they weren't her parents. Were they? Suddenly everything turned red. Lauren looks around, horrified before the wretched laugh erupts.'' ''"What do you want, Zorak?" she spits.'' ''Zorak appears and punches her down. He looms over her with a knife. "I want your power youngling!"'' ''Lauren roundhose kicks Zorak who catches her ankle and smashes her into the ground. "You are a ruthless man! You deserved to die!" '' ''Zorak punches her down and pulls out her spine. She screams in pain and agony. Just make it stop, she begs.'' Lauren wakes up, sweating. It was the middle of the night around one A.M. ''It's alright,'' Lauren tells herself before going back to sleep, unsuccessfully. Cut to Kyle kicking down a door and shooting a bunch of drug dealers and gang members. A crime lord shows up and mercenaries surround Kyle. "He just a kid Prime," a mercenary spits. "I don't care, he's been causing me enough problems. Kill 'em." Prime barks, smuthering out his cigar. Kyle opens fire but they overwhelm him, tackling him down. A few hours later, Kyle regains consciousness. Prime looks at the chained ex-agent locked to the wall. "You cased me a lot of problems ya know that?" Prime spits. He pulls out a katana and slices off Kyle's arms. He howls until he is out breathe. Blood soaks through a cotton fiber shirt. "You need discipline. And your limbs are no good anymore anyway." He chops off Kyle's legs. Kyle screeches, unable to breathe, "Kill me," he mutters, beggingly. "But that would end your suffering and silence your shame." Prime coughs before tazoring Kyle in the chest twice. "Now get him out of here, I don't want to much of a stain." he tells two mercenaries. The two goons grab what is left of Kyle and throw him onto the curb. It was empty because of the time. Kyle looks up. ''This is how I am going to die, ''he weeps softly to himself. "Kyle Blino? Oh my god. HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE HELP!" is all Kyle hears before passing out. Kyle struggles for a minute before feeling arms and legs. He flexes his fingers. "Impossible," he mutters. He tries to stand but nauesa washes over him. He drops back on the platform. Kyle looks up. Jasmine Flourence, a failed M16 scientist starres back at him. "You, you saved me." Kyle gasps. She nods humbly, "I got you prostethic limbs and a heart transplant. Here." she hands Kyle two pills. "These are blood thinners. You need to take them because of your weak heart. It was a dying pig's so, well yeah," she smiles at him. He smiles back. "Didn't we use to date back a long time ago?" "For a few weeks during training. We just drifted apart I guess..." her eyes drift away. "Well, thank you. Is there any way I can repay you?" Kyle smiles. She shrugs before turning to him. Kyle weakly smiles before leaning in and their lips connect. Kyle feels a hint of guilt before giving in and continues to kiss Jasmine. Walter smiles at Lauren who sat across the desk from him. "Hi," he smiles. Lauren blushes, handing over the files with intel on it to Walter. Walter grips on Lauren's hand. "He's gone Lauren. You need to move on." he spoke. Lauren looks down. Tears welt up in her eyes. She looks up to Walter. ''This is not the end, ''she thinks to herself, ''maybe he can bring me comfort.'' Walter looks at the clock, "Your shift is over. Go home and get some rest." He stands and helps Lauren up. She presses him against the wall and kisses him, sliding her fingers between his. He kisses her back and the two continue at Walter's house. Lauren and Walter go under the sheets and.... Kyle opens the door with a key. Inside was a drunk Lauren, tears mixed with mascara running down her face. She looks up and runs into Kyle's arms. "You're alive," she whispers, kissing him passionately. He breaks away, unable to face her. "Walter called me last night, Lauren." Lauren falls to her knees, "He told me! He told me you were dead and I believed him Kyle! You were gone for four goddamn days and I moved on! You pushed me away, and he brought me in." "Well...I found someone else anyway!" he roars, standing over Lauren. She doesn't back down and instead pink fire erupts in her eyes, "Get out," Kyle mutters, "This could turn south." "Who is it? WHO IS THE BEACH?" Lauren screams, rage overcoming her. Kyle turns, "Jasmine Flourence." "The computer nerd?" Lauren asked pathetically but inside, her heart drops with sadness. "She saved my life Lauren. She loves me for me, not just because we shared emotional deaths. We watch John Slytric died, we watched the death of the Royal Family. Yet you were the one who isolated yourself. You hooked up with some other hero anyway!" "Drake is ten times the man you are anyway!" Lauren screams, "We weren't really dating at the time anyway!" "We lived in the same house!" he yells back. "Then go, have your life with the life-saver!" Lauren hollers, tears dripping down her face. She turns and angrily flies away. The blade hovers over her wrist. Lauren bites down, trying to forget the pain, the memories. As she slices the skin open, blood surges out onto the rag. Lauren sighs with relief as the rag absorbs up the blood. "Lauren? I'm home!" Walter calls from the other room, taking off his jacket and tossing his car keys onto the table. Lauren scrambles stuffing the rag away and pulling the sleeve over her wrist. "Why don't you go shower? I have a call to make with an old friend." he smiles, weariness gleaming in his eyes. Lauren nods, eager for some more time to herself. She knew nobody loved her. The scars are what made her beautiful. Inside, she was dying. She wanted to cry out, she wanted comfort. Only Walter could protect her now, and from herself. In the bathroom, Lauren breaks down the fake smile and tears roll down her face. She whispered, "I don't want to be me." She looks at her thighs and wrists. Scars, so many scars. People would always ask her "why do you do this" and she would say nothing, trying to call out that no one can see the darkness inside her. ''Every scar I have makes me who I am, ''she tries to stand confident but falls to the ground and bunches herself up in a ball, unable to contain it anymore. ''The blade is a brush and the canvas my wrist. ''''In a world who no one understands, it is a mircale to find someone who can, ''she sniffles, thinking about Walter. Back in the other room, Walter is on the phone, talking with a hitman, "The name is Kyle Blino. In the outer skirts of Miami. Not in the ghetto..." Back in the bathroom, Lauren stands and puts on a confident face, "I can do it." she smiles, but it isn't a real hopeful smile. It was a coverup to her demons. To her inner killer. Lauren opens her eyes groggily. She looks next to her and sees Walter, peacefully inhaling and exhaling. The mattress was soft and she doesn't want to move but she stands up and walks into the bathroom. She dresses herself with the generic G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. uniform. Lauren turns to face Walter and sadly smiles before leaving the house on her motorcycle. Once on the road, she watches as a man snatches a ladies purse and runs away. She turns her head and continues driving forward. ''I need him, ''she thinks to herself. ''He is my everything. ''The image of Walter appears but she desperately tries to shut it away. The real man she loves appears. ''Kyle. ''She sheds a tear. Her house looked the same. It had a few cracked tiles and the pavement desperately needing cleaning but it was okay to live in. She stops the motorcycle and notices the front door is open. A gunshot is heard and she screams, running inside. A hitman has a gun aimed at Kyle who was clutching his neck with blood surging everywhere. Lauren, in fear and anger, explodes into her Anodite form. The hitman fires at her but she deflects the bullets with mana. Standing over him, her hand morphs into a sharpened blade and she slices his head right off in one swift motion. It bounces onto the couch. She kneels next to Kyle, "I'm so sorry. Kyle, I came back to, I-" He gurgles while spitting up blood. Lauren cries out, "I-I forgive you." Kyle spoke before exhaling deeply, ceasing to breathe. In the other room, footsteps are heard. Lauren looks up and fires an orb of mana without thinking. She glances at the body as it drops to the ground. ''Oh no, ''she realizes. The cold eyes stare upon her. She had just killed Jasmine Flourence. Outside the house was Wyatt, watching from a car across the street. He dials a number then casually says, "Operation: Clean Up was a success." The other end of the line replies, "Alright, Wyatt. Retrieve new mission details at base." "Yes sir Redford." Wyatt smiles, driving off. Her tears burn into the ground as the casket is lowered down. The sky that night was brewn with one extra star. She hoped it to be Kyle, but she knew to believe otherwise. Outside the bushes, a thick man peeps through the binoculars before slowly pulling out a flip-phone directing straight to Redford. With a thick Bulgarian accent, the man reports, "Subject contained." He then flips the phone shut. The next morning, at the G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. headquarters, Walter calls her in. She refuses to look him in the eyes. A wave of guilt brushes upon her mind but she pushes it away. A pounding erupts into her head, an unbearable pain. She tries to clear the foggy hell known as her mind. "Lauren." Walter calls out, "Is everything alright?" She looks up, her breathing pattern returning to normal. She nods. "I called you in here because we the damn boys. Shane Leon is located in an underground warehouse in Homestead while Chris Phillips went further south down into the keys. We suspect Key Largo but we are currently unsure at the moment." Lauren smells something, a wave of something sweet and delicate. She looks to Walter and uses her x-ray vision to watch the blood move through his veins. ''There's something wrong with me, ''she realizes. Her eyes flicker to the heart, pumping steadily and she licks her lips, craving the blood. ''Something very wrong.'' Part 2: Corruption Lauren sits up, a blanket covering her body. Next to her, Walter lay asleep. She snatches her clothes and dresses herself in the bathroom. She slowly and silently closes the front door and gets onto her motorcycle. Cruising out of Miami into Coast City, where Lauren get away from her old life and be whoever she wants to be. She drives onto the beach and turns into her anodite form. She flies around, diving in and leaping out of the water. She blows mana fire into the water to warm it up. As the day is at's apex, Lauren drives through Coast City and stops at a coffee shop. She holds up a picture of Chris to the store manager. He knows nothing apparently. "I'll ask you again." This time she points a pistol at his forehead. He sweats. Lauren senses the sensation again of the smell of blood. She looks to him with x-ray vision. Unable to help herself, she grabs him, flies through the roof and bites into his neck, draining him of blood. A decayed corpse falls to the ground. Lauren looks down at the horror which just became a reality. She was a cold-blooded murderer. Part 3: Eruption